Sorry
by LOSTrocker
Summary: For 27JaredJensen and romi.luvs.jared. Adam feels guilty as hell after Sammy is badly hurt in a car accident that he feels is his fault because Sam told him not to go to that party in the first place. COMPLETE!
1. Accident

**A/N:** All right .jared AND 27JaredJensen (they made me do it! LOL!) here you go more hurt!limp!sad!Sammy with a touch of worried!concerned!guilty!Adam. Plus as always – awesome!big!brother!Dean. I thought this was going to be a one-shot but its going to be another multiparter. No OFCs! Just the boys in all their awesomeness.

**Sorry: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Accident: **

Sam had to admit that he wanted to know what it was like to be the older brother. Now, that he was one, he wasn't sure if he wanted it anymore. He could understand where Dean was coming from all these years. The worry, and concern. It really sucked. There was nothing he could do to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Adam.

"It's just a party," Dean has to remind him for the thousand time.

Sam glares at him. "Just a party?" Sam mimics him. "Just a party? Dean, do you have any idea what goes on at these parties?"

Dean smirked. He had an idea. He'd been to a few in his day. Dean was surprised that Sammy knew. He crossed his arms. "Speakin' from experience are we?"

Sammy blushed. Dean laughed. "When and where? And who in Gawd's name would invite ya to a party geek boy?"

"I didn't just study and go to classes in college Dean." Sam informed.

Somehow, Dean didn't believe him. "Right, cos yer a big party animal." He paused. "Let me guess, they invited Jessica and threw ya sympathy invite cos they didn't want Jess to feel bad. How close am I?"

Shit. Why did his brother have to know him so well? "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Then Bobby's phone rang. Sam shot up from his spot. "Adam!" he didn't even have to look at the caller ID to know it was his little brother.

"Sammy?"

Sure enough, Adam's voice came on the other line. He sounded shaky, scared. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here..." he paused before he asked: "Can you come get me?"

Sam smiled. That was an easy answer. "I'll be there as soon as I can." he promised and with that he hung up.

Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala. Sam caught them. "Thanks," Sam told him.

"Do you want me to come with ya?" Dean offered.

"No. I got him." Sammy assured him and said goodbye to Dean before taking his leave out of Bobby's house.

Dean smiled. Sam was playing the big brother card well. He should. After all, he learned from the best.

The party was a few miles down the road. Sam was so angry at Adam when he stormed out but when he saw him standing outside waiting for him, he couldn't be more proud. He pulled up by him. Then leaned over to open the passenger side door for Adam.

As happy as Adam was to see the Impala, he was nervous as he climbed in. He shut the door and put on his seat belt in silence. He wasn't sure if he could look at Sam right now. Adam was waiting for the "I told you." Yet, he didn't hear one.

Sam waited until he heard that click of the belt before he decided to go anywhere. Then he got back on the road – back to Bobby's.

It was there, hanging in his throat like a loose rope. Adam was so ready to apologize to his big brother. He just didn't know how to start or even if Sam would take it. Adam jumped a little when Sammy started talking to him. He was terrified that he'd get one hell of a yell out. Adam would understand, Hell, he deserved it. Instead, what he got was the complete opposite.

"Are you okay?" That would be the second time Sammy had asked him that.

Adam slowly glanced over. "Your asking me if I'm okay?" He questioned. "Why? Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

Sam sighed. "Oh, trust me, I am mad at you Adam, but I'm just glad to see that you would be responsible enough to call me if you felt uncomfortable in a place like that."

Adam smiled. That made him feel a little better. "Well, you said I could call you anytime right?"

"Right. Me or Dean. We're your brothers Adam, remember that. Just call, and we'll be there." Sam assured him with a smile.

"So..." Adam said, glad to get the tension out of the way. "How pissed is Dean?" Sam was one thing to worry about, Dean was a whole different story. One with thicker pages, and a very (very) hard cover.

Sam wouldn't be able to answer him.

It would be Adam who saw the car first. "SAMMY!" He grabbed on the dashboard as Sam turned the wheel to get out the way.

Fuck. Where had that car come from? It didn't matter. It was heading right for them. All that mattered was that Sam needed to get out of the way. If not for his sake's for Adam's. Adam's large frightened eyes was the last thing he saw before he was engulfed by utter darkness.

Adam suddenly felt like he was in the middle of that Pearl Jam song. The screaming tires/ The busted glass/ The painful screams that I heard last... He never did like that song.

For the most part, he was okay. He was sitting on the back of one of the ambulances as an EMT took care of some minor cuts and bloody spots. Adam had tried to get to his brother, but the cops wouldn't let him. It took three of them to restrain him from the scene so they could do their job and try to get Sammy out. Adam couldn't look over in the ditch where the Impala currently was. When he had come to in the passenger seat he felt how bent it was. Then he saw Sammy, and how limp looking he was. The blood coming down from the side of his head in gushes.

"WE GOT HIM!"

Adam pushed the EMT guy away from him. Adam tried again to get to his brother. He was out, one of the cops or whoever said so. He just had to see for himself. It nearly took his breath away. Sammy was on the gurney now, and they were trying to get him in one of the extra ambulances that was on the scene. Sam looked very still. For a split second, Adam thought the worst, but they wouldn't have announced it like that if he was dead. Or at least, thats what Adam kept telling himself.

Adam followed Sam's gurney into the ambulance. They would have to throw his ass out. Then he remembered. He was family. He had the right to be here. "He's my brother! He's my brother!" Adam had to yell that to them several times before they finally let him be. He never took his eyes off Sammy as the EMTs did what they had to. All he could do was watch, and pray that Sammy would open his eyes, but he never opened them, not even when they were finally at the hospital.

"What do you mean you won't let me go back there!" Adam was yelling at Sam's doctor now. The bastard wouldn't let him go back with him. Sammy needed him. He needed Sammy.

The doctor shook his head. He reminded him of the standard protocol. Fuck protocol. "I promise to come and get you when he wakes up."

"Don't you mean if?" Adam questioned asked angrily.

The doctor sighed and went to the back to take care of Samuel Winchester.

Adam didn't know what to do. Then his oldest brother came to mind. Shit. Dean. He had to call Dean. Adam pulled out his cell phone, before he could hit his number one on speed dial, a nurse came up to tell him that cell phones were not allowed in the hospital. In return, he gave her the bird and dialed Dean anyway.

Back at Bobby's, Dean was pacing back and forth in the living room. Where were his brothers? They should be back by now. He didn't jump when his cell rang. "Sammy?" Dean questioned.

It wasn't Sam on the other line. It was Adam. He didn't remember much of that small convo just this - Sammy. Hospital. Thats all he needed.

**TBC... **


	2. Blame Contest

**Chapter Two: Blame Contest:**

Dean met Adam in the waiting room. "Where is he?" Dean demanded.

Adam got out of his chair. "In the back. Dean I'm sorry." Adam apologized right away.

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to hear that. Not now. "What happened?"

"Sammy just picked me up, we were almost at Bobby's and then the car just came out of no where." Adam explained.

"How bad is he?" Dean asked next. "Was he awake?"

Adam slowly shook his head. "No,"

"Dammit!" Dean cursed. He ignored the glares that he got from the mothers and passer byers in the waiting room. Fuck them. They didn't have a baby brother in the back somewhere hurt or worse. Then it came to mind that they probably did. He sighed and sent them an apologetic look their way, but thats all he was going to give them. Dean grabbed Adam's arm a few feet away so they could have some privacy.

Adam couldn't help but notice how tight Dean's grip was on him. It felt like his fingers were digging into his skin, down to the bones. Now, that he had his attention on Adam, he looked him over. He looked pretty damn good for someone who just came out of an accident. All he had were some cuts, and some band-aids on him. How come Sammy was the one in the back? It was Adam who should be back there. Not Sam.

"How in the Hell are ya walkin' an' talkin'?" Dean ordered.

"I don't know," Adam answered tearfully.

The accident came back to him in quick, silent flashes. He saw Sammy turn the wheel. He was making it so what ever happened all the damage would be on his side. Adam shared this with Dean, hoping that would make him feel better. It didn't. It only made his grip on him tighten. Adam felt like his arm was going to be ripped out of his socket.

Dean felt his anger boil up inside him. Once he started, there was no stopping him. He was like a volcano when it came to his temper. He pushed Adam to the nearest wall – hard. "You! This is all yer Gawd damn fault! Ya sonabitch!"

"Hey! Hey – Dean! Back off! Let 'im go!" The boys didn't see Bobby come up behind him. It took all of Bobby's strength to get him off of Adam.

Dean turned his back on Adam.

Adam didn't need Dean to tell him that it was fault out of anger. He knew it really was. He couldn't stand there anymore, he had to distance himself. He pushed off and ran down the halls the hospital without any particular destination.

"Adam!" Bobby called after him but he was all ready long gone.

Bobby sighed and turned his attention back to Dean who looked like he could throttle somebody. Hell, he almost gave Adam one Hell of beating. He was glad when he showed up when he did. He would rather have Dean throttle him then his baby brother. Dean would only regret later.

"What's the matter with ya?" Bobby asked Dean. "Ya don't go blaming yer brother fer somethin' he had no control over!"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Dean warned him with a pointed finger.

"Watch that tone and that finger with me boy," Bobby took his turn to warn him. Dean was forgetting his place and who he was talking to.

"Sam told him not to go to that party!" Dean reminded Bobby. "The sonabitch went anyway!"

"Big whoop de doo!" Bobby sang out. "How many times have you ever listened to Sam or vice versa fer that matter?"

"Yeah, but we never came out this bad Bobby!"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. "Really?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Did Dean really go there? Did he have to make him a list of all the times where him or Sammy barely made it out alive because they were both too stubborn to do what the other one actually said. Brothers. Now, with Adam in the mix it only made matters worse.

"That's different!"

"How?" Bobby yelled at him. "Oh, right cos it was jest ya and Sam then? Well, I hate to break it to ya Dean, but Adam is yer brother." He shook his head. "Rather ya like it or not. Blood and all."

Dean gave him a small laugh. "Don't remind me."

"I'm gonna keep on remindin' ya until ya get it through that thick skull of yers." Bobby promised. "Adam has saved yer ass a couple of times, so I think ya owe him some respect," Bobby continued. "And an apology fer all that blame ya done cast on his shoulders? Ya don't think he needs more from ya? Cos I'm pretty sure that he's feelin' a hella lot worse than ya give him credit fer."

Adam ignored the rooms as he ran pass them, the tears all ready staining his face, because one of those rooms would be holding Sam. God only knew how long. When he went to turn the corner. He came face to face with the hospital chapel. Adam crept in. Dean hated anything that had to do with God (well, except Cas) and that was all the more reason why he came in – to escape the wrath of Dean, and to have some quiet.

Adam took the third row, center. Good seating. He looked up the plastic Jesus on the Cross. He seemed to be looking down on him, blaming him for what he had done. Add another one for the pile, Adam thought. All sorts of questions raged through his mind.

Why did this had to happen?

Why Sammy?

Why not him?

"It should've been me," Adam says, his voice barley a whisper, and it cracks as more tears come from his eye. Dean would've preferred it that way. He was never worthy in his eyes, and this was just another nail in the coffin.

Adam remember the last talk he had with Sam. It wasn't the one where Sammy picked him up. It was the one before that because thats the one that truly mattered...

_It was a few hours earlier, they were all at Bobby's catching up for some much needed R and R when Adam decided to drop the party bomb on his two brothers. Dean was understanding. Then again, that wasn't a surprise. Anything that had to do with a party or chicks – Dean was all for. At least he gave him some credit. Sammy on the other hand not so much. _

"_Come on Sammy," Adam pleaded with him. "I've been doing good lately. I need a break and this party is it." _

"_A break?" Sam questioned with a short break. "I hate to tell you this Adam, but us hunters we don't get breaks. We don't get a day off. It's a 24/7 job." _

"_Yeah, and the wages suck." Adam joked. _

"_Tell me 'bout it." Dean agreed. Yes, he agreed with Adam, but it was only this one time. _

_Sam glared at Dean. "A little help here. Please." _

_Dean put his hands up. He wasn't touching this one with a ten foot pole. Sammy was in his Mother Hen mode and God forbid anything come between him. _

_Seeing that he wasn't getting any help from Dean, he figured he could do what he wanted with him. It wasn't that he didn't want Adam to go to his party... It was just. Well, he knew what went on there and he didn't want Adam hurt. Adam was more than old enough, he knew that but still, he was the big brother here, and age didn't really matter. Beside, it wasn't safe for him to go solo anywhere yet. He wasn't ready for that. _

"_You're not going, and thats it." _

_Adam rolled his eyes. "Is that your finale answer?" _

_Dean slipped a snicker. That only earned him another glare from Sam. So, 2 for Sammy. Zip for him. There was a shocker. _

"_Why?" Adam demanded. "I'll be careful! I promise!"_

"_Because I said so!" _

"_Thats so not original Sammy!" Adam yelled out at him. _

"_Adam, please-"_

"_No-" Adam knew Sammy meant well, but he was tired of coming up short of their game. They'd done everything. He was just getting started, even with parties. He was like Sammy in school and with the girls – a geek and not so lucky. He tried to remind them of this but this is what he got from Sam. _

"_It's different with us!" There went the company line again._

"_It's always different with you two! When are you guys going to let me do things on my own? UH! Remember thats how I was before you guys found me! I managed to do just fine!" Adam spat at both of them. "You really are a bitch Sam!"_

_Dean shot up at that one. No one called Sammy a bitch but him. "Hey, watch it, yer al'ready on my list!" _

_Adam rolled his eyes and hissed: "Whatever," and stormed out. _

_Adam thought he would feel some sort of power as he stepped out of Bobby's house, but the moment he did there was nothing but regret coursing through his veins. Still, he couldn't turn back now._

"Find 'im?" Bobby asked after he regrouped back with Dean in the waiting room. While he had pushed Dean in Adam's direction, he'd gone the opposite.

"No." Dean answered with a sigh. Could this get any worse? They didn't know how bad Sammy was. The doctors hadn't come out to tell them anything, and now Adam off somewhere. Sam had done it to protect Adam. There was no question there. How could Dean be so stupid to blame his baby brother for this? Stupid was his nature.

"You're not stupid Dean." a familiar presence came up behind him. "You were just angry. It is understandable on how you reacted."

"Cas," Dean smiled gratefully as he turned around.

Dean didn't have to tell him what was going on. He all ready knew. He was an Angel, and he knew where they could find Adam.

"If you are looking for Adam, he's in the last place you would look." Castiel told Dean with a smirk. He'd picked that one up from his charge a long time ago. He liked it.

Dean snapped his fingers. "Chapel!" He turned to Bobby. "Stay here, call me if the doctors come out." Dean bolted for the direction of the small church. He didn't know how he would find it. However, he had a sense that Castiel would lend a hand with that one. All he had to do was follow the sound of beating wings. A few minutes later, he found his destination. He peered in and saw Adam with his head down, blaming himself for what had happened.

"It's all right," Castiel assured Dean.

Dean couldn't recall the last time he stepped inside of church. These days, he was actually scared he'd burned. He was in The Pit. He sold his soul and was resurrected. Still, he was Dean Winchester. They wouldn't give him points in God's House no matter what the size. The mere thought that God actually gave a rat's ass about him was becoming a laughable thought. However, this time it wasn't about Him. This was about his brothers. He took a breath. Dean looked behind him to make sure that Cas was still there. He was of course, and with those assuring blue eyes, Dean took a step forward, and went for Adam.

Adam turned when he heard someone's steps behind him. He didn't care if Dean saw the tears. Fuck it. "Come to finish me off?" If he had, Adam wasn't about to make a move for it. If Bobby hadn't stepped in Adam would have let Dean take it out on him. Adam out stretched his arms. "Go ahead," he said tearfully. "No one is going to stop you this time. Not even me."

Dean shook his head. "Shuddup Adam,"

Adam gave him an odd look for that one. "Thats it? Your telling me to 'shuddup'?"

"Yeah, shuddup," Dean repeated and took his place next to his baby brother. He was just so use to it being Sammy. Adam was still a world full of new for Dean. It was bad enough he had one baby brother to look after. Now, he had two. Double the responsibility.

Adam shook his head. "No, Dean. You're right. This is my fault. If I had just listened to Sammy in the first place..."

"Don't ya jest hate that word 'if'?" Dean asked him. "Shit happens Adam. There's nothing we can really do 'bout it."

"You weren't there." Adam reminded him.

Dean gave him a small smile. "I have been though. I have seen Sammy die or come close to it more times then I'd like to remember."

"...Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, and he's still kickin' ain't he?" Dean figured anyway.

"Well, in a matter of speaking,"

"He's gotta be if the doctors are keeping him in there that long." Dean tried. At this point, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Adam or himself. "Trust me, Sam has come out of a lot crap. Ya think he'd let himself go in a freakin' car accident?"

That made Adam smile. "Hell no."

"Damn straight, Hell no." Dean continued: "So, ya stop blaming yerself,"

"I can't."

"Try." Dean told him and he found himself placing a comforting hand on Adam's shoulder. It was the first time he'd touched him like this – like a brother.

Adam caught this too and met his eyes and he smiled. "About God Damn time," Adam told him. Yes, he knew where he was. God would understand – hopefully. This was a big moment, and it should be marked on the calender. This was all that Adam ever wanted from Dean, not just respect, but this. The same thing that he had with Sam.

Dean removed his hand. Adam sighed. That was very, very short lived. "'Sides Adam, it ain't all yer fault. It's mine too."

"What are you talking about Dean?" Adam questioned. "You weren't the one who went to that party, you weren't the one who called Sam to ask to pick you up!"

"I didn't try to stop you either." Dean made known. "Sammy asked for my help, and I blew him off. I'm sorry but the dude scares me when he goes Mother Hen."

"Tell me about it." Adam replied. He sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I dunno," was Dean's answer.

"You both can stop that." Castiel walked in. He had been listening on the sidelines. It wasn't the conversation of guilt that pulled him in. It was the guilt that he felt from Dean. It was tearing at his gut, tearing him into, almost killing him. "You two are not doing Samuel any favors by moping around here, having a blame contest, and seeing who can be the winner."

Dean and Adam perked their head up to look at the Angel coming their way. "Samuel would not want you to blame yourselves. Otherwise, his efforts would be a complete waste."

Cas had a point. He always did. It was annoying as Hell sometimes.

"I would suggest you two return to Bobby and see if Samuel has made any progress," Castiel ordered.

Dean smirked as he got up. "I love it when yer pushy."

Adam followed Dean out of the chapel.

Bobby was waiting for them when they came back to the waiting room. "Yer in one piece," Bobby said to Adam.

"Yeah," he replied with a smile, looking up at Dean.

"I was getting worried on why it was takin' so long." he half way teased.

"Hey, give me some credit Bobby, I wouldn't beat the crap out of him..." Dean paused. "In public."

"So, note to self: be around lots of witnesses." Adam kidded.

Bobby laughed. It was nice to feel less tension between these two. Who knew there could be hope for them yet.

"Dean Winchester,"

"Thats me." Dean spoke up and noticed a doctor coming his way. "That him?" Dean asked Adam.

"Yeah, thats Sammy's doctor." Adam informed.

"We're his brothers," Dean made known. "Is Sammy 'kay?"

They all held a breath as they waited for the doctor's answer.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **Cas wasn't in here originally, but the Cas!Girl in me couldn't help it. Yes, slight hints of Destiel. By all means, take 'em if you want 'em!


	3. Dear Sammy

**A/N: **Wow, you guys are awesome! Getting some great feedback here! Glad I'm not the only one who likes to see a hurt!limp!Sammy. LOL! One of these days I'm going to have to give him a happy ficlet. No tears or being hurt. This is not the last chapter! It was going to be a short one but it looks like I'm going to keep this one going for a little while.

_...This time I think I'm to blame_

_Its harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me wanna to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, sorry your blue_

_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

_And I know I can't take it back..._

**-Song: Sorry By: Buck Cherry**

**Chapter Three: Dear Sammy: **

"Thank Cas," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked him.

"Nothin', never mind." Dean said quickly to throw the good doctor off.

Dean didn't thank God. He didn't really believe in Him, but if there was one thing in this world – or any other that he did believe in it was Castiel. Cas heard him too. He shook his head. Cas couldn't help but smile to himself. It was nice that someone thought of him so high of a level. In Heaven, he was lucky if someone even looked his way.

As for Sammy's condition, he would be fine. The doctor told them that he suffered a few broken bones, a leg and his right arm, a fractured rip, and some minor head trauma. The healing process would be long, but in the end he would be okay, and that was the important thing.

"Can we see him?" Adam asked.

"Of course, one at a time though please. We don't want to over excite him." the doctor explained. Then he lead Samuel Winchester's brothers, and company back to where they were keeping Sam.

"Thanks doc," Dean called after him as he walked to take care of another patient.

"Whose the first victim?" Bobby joked.

Dean pushed Adam forward playfully. "That would be ya dude."

Adam shook his head. "No, no, and um... No. Why don't you go first Dean?" Since talking with Dean in the chapel the guilt factor was down a notch but it was still there. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face Sammy just yet.

Dean sighed. "I got 'im." Bobby assured.

"We both do." Castiel assured his charge. "And your welcome,"

Dean laughed to himself and went in to see how Sam was doing.

The fact that he was breathing through a damn tube, and his whole body ached like Hell he could care less about. No one filled him in on Adam's condition. For all he feared, Adam could be dead, and it would be his fault. He had tried. Thats why he had been so damned determined to make sure what ever hit them or come what fucking may, it would impact his side. Had his efforts failed him? Why was he hear, breathing, barely but breathing none the less? The tears pricked at his eyes, and since he couldn't get to Adam right now, there was only one other option – Dean. He was surprised when his older brother walked in as if on cue.

"What are you a mind reader now?" Sam teased, his voice rough, and low due to the injuries on the inside of him.

Dean smiled, happy as Hell to see Sammy. He didn't like seeing him as he was but he'd take him as is over dead any day. "Nah, that would be you. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied with a smile. God, it was really good to see Dean. It gave him the encouragement to get better. That, of course, was only the tip of the ice berg. He got down to it. "Where's Adam? How is he? Is he okay?"

Dean pulled up a chair beside him and rested a comforting hand on his head. Sam closed his eyes. Dean's hands could be rough. It came with the job. Yet times like these, Sammy could never feel the roughness. It was all gentle. Thats how he always was with him, even the really bad times when all he wanted to do was kick his ass. Sam knew he could do it too. There was just always something holding him back.

"He's 'kay Sammy," Dean assured him.

When Sam opened his eyes the tears came out. "Thank God." Sam said. He still believed.

"Came out fine 'sides a couple of scrapes. Nothin' that won't heal quick." Dean continued with a smile. "Like you."

"You call this a couple of scrapes?" Sam questioned jokingly and gestured to his beat up self all hooked to machines.

"Yeah," was Dean's answer. "He's been worried sick 'bout ya Sam."

Sam caught what was coming in Dean's voice. He recognized it from years of his own experience and Dean's. Adam had blamed himself for what had happened. "Worried or guilty?" he asked Dean.

"Both." Dean answered honestly.

Sam smirked. "Like you?" The guilt riding in his older brother's green eyes were hard to miss.

"Is there an echo in this room or somethin'?" Dean asked.

"It's not your fault either Dean."

Dean felt like it was his cue to leave. He got up. "I'll send Adam in. I'll force him in if I to."

Adam put up a fight too. Sammy could hear him. "Dean, no way. Come on man! Send Bobby in. Bobby you want to see him? Cas?" Adam came in with a force of Dean Winchester behind him.

Sam tried hard not to laugh. It hurt when he did. Dean had that effect on him. His laughter died down when Adam was before him. The awkwardness was thick. One couldn't cut through it with a stake. Sam seeing Adam before his eyes, okay, walking, talking, and fighting was all he needed. Sammy let out a long sigh of a relief.

Adam wanted to through his arms around his big brother, but was scared to make a move. Sammy had to force him over like Dean had to get him in here. "Adam, come here." That wasn't a request, or a question. It was a demand.

Adam hesitantly made his way towards Sam's bed side. He could see where Dean had been thanks to the misplaced chair all out of whack. When he sat down, he broke down. Adam couldn't meet Sam's worried big brother gaze. So, he ducked down and buried his head into his chest and put his arms around his shoulders ever so careful so not to hurt Sammy any further. Sam tried not to wince. He knew Adam would pull away due to a guilty conscious that he shouldn't have. It did pain him a little with Adam's weight on him like it was. He bared it.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Adam cried into Sammy's hospital gown. "I'm really sorry."

If it was one thing that the Winchesters were known best for it was The Blame Game. They were the worlds best players.

"You're not a bitch either," Adam continued tearfully.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "Dean would have to argue about that one Adam." He said and leaned his chin on Adam's blond hair in a loving manner. He even snuck a light kiss on Adam's head. It was probably too light for Adam to feel it but that was okay. He knew he did it. Unlike Dean, Sam lived for the "chick flick moments". He couldn't get enough of them because Sam never knew when his number was truly up. Sam would soak them all in.

"I mean it Sam," Adam said as he pulled out from under his big brother's chin. This time he forced his eyes into Sam's gaze as he asked: "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Adam, I'm not going to forgive you."

Adam felt his heart and feet sink out from under him.

Sammy shook his head. "How can when there is nothing to forgive you for?"

"But what I said, the way I left, the accident..." Adam left it off.

"Hey, sometimes shit happens," Sam quoted Dean on that one. "As for what you said, don't worry about it Adam. I hate to break it to you, but thats how brothers are. I know you're not use to it yet, it's true though. You should see how Dean and I are."

"You guys fight?"

Sam laughed at that question. "Hang around long enough, and you'll find out."

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Adam promised Sammy. He liked having brothers, even Dean who was a real pain in his ass.

"You better not." Sam warned him.

Outside, Bobby was waiting for his turn while Dean was talking to Cas. "You'll be able to heal him right?"

"I wish I could, but I can not." Cas answered.

"Why?"

"He was not hurt by any supernatural circumstances," Cas explained. "Besides Dean, he is all ready here. If I did heal him, and he just walked out of here... There would be questions."

Dean sighed. "Dammit,"

"However, there may be something I can do after he does some healing of his own and when are back at Bobby's."

That made Dean smile. Cas was hoping for it.

Bobby was getting anxious. He knew Adam needed his time with his brother, but he wanted to see Sam too. Dean could see Bobby out of the corner of his eye. He laughed. It looked like it was Adam to come out before the doctors said that visiting hours would be up. Dean didn't want Bobby to miss his turn with Sam.

Dean peaked his head into Sam's room. "Adam, c'mon. Time's up."

"Aww!" Adam groaned.

Sam laughed.

"Can we come back and see him tomorrow?" Adam asked Dean.

"Maybe, if yer good." he teased. It would be the first thing they would do.

"All yers Bobby!" Dean declared as he pulled Adam back with him and Castiel.

"Hey Sam," Bobby greeted. "How ya feelin'?"

"Oh, like I got run over by a truck." he kidded. "I guess in this case, car."

Bobby laughed. "Ya know ya have the two most stubborn brothers in the world right?" he asked. "If they weren't trying to kill each other, they were having a blaming contest. Geez, what is it with ya Winchesters and guilt? Not ever thing is yer fault dammit."

Sammy shrugged. "I'm just glad Adam is okay."

"I'm glad all ya idjits are 'kay," Bobby corrected him with a smile. "Well, physically anyway, can't say much fer brains though."

"Hey, Adam and I did go to college!" Sammy came to his and his baby brother defense.

"That don't mean nothin'." Bobby teased. "Anyway, jest get some rest 'kay? We'll probably be around in the morning."

"Thanks Bobby," Sam said as he walked out.

"Do you want to see him Cas?" Dean asked.

"No, he needs his rest." Castiel answered him. "I will see him plenty when he comes home."

**TBC... **


	4. Brotherly Bonding

**A/N: emmettecullenislove here you go. Here's a nice chapter with some much needed Adam/Dean bonding. Keep in mind people I don't know squat about cars. Plus some Destiel at the end because I couldn't resist. **

**Chapter Four: Brotherly Bonding: **

Sammy wasn't the only one who needed some fixing. "Damn," Adam said as he followed Dean into the back of Bobby's garage where the Impala was. It was very bent out of shape, there were no windows on the driver's side. The ones on the passenger side were cracked. "Dude, I'm really really sorry." Adam apologized, again. Was it bad enough he broke Sammy, and the Impala too? He hadn't noticed how bad it had been that night. He was too concerned about his brother to give a rat's ass about the car.

Dean had had it with Adam's guilty party, and he was going to do something about it. Without a warning to his baby brother he gave him one good hard smack against the back of his head. "OWW!" Adam cried out. "What was that for?"

"That's for every time you say yer sorry," Dean explained.

"I'm sorr-" Adam stopped himself.

Dean wouldn't let that one slip. He hit him again.

"Hey! I didn't say it!" Adam protested.

"Yeah, but ya were gonna!" Dean returned with a smirk. He liked this game.

"Okay, so what are going to do about dad's car?" Adam asked.

Dean winced at that. They hadn't mentioned dad in awhile. He corrected Adam. "_My _car, and genius, we're gonna fix it."

"How are we going to fix this Dean?" he asked. "It's impossible."

Dean smirked. "Nothin' is impossible. Not when we're concerned." He walked around his baby to see what had to be done. "'Sides, she's been in worse shape."

"Worse than this?" Adam gestured to the broken Impala as he followed his brother. He didn't know the first thing about cars. He was like Sammy. Computers and research was his thing.

Dean told him about the time that Yellow-Eyed got hold of a truck who pinned down his baby with him, Sammy, and dad all inside. Adam whistled out. "You made it out in one freaking piece?"

Dean laughed. "Barely," he answers. "But yeah,"

"And the Impala is still here...? How?"

"I fixed her."

"You did?"

"Yup," Dean answered proudly. Who else knew this car better than him?

"You think you can do it again?" Adam questioned.

Dean looked at him like that was a dump question. Of course, he could do it again. However, this go round, he wouldn't do it by himself. Adam would him. "Yeah, and guess what? Yer gonna help me."

Adam waved that crazy idea out the window. "Sorry man-"

WHACK!

"Dude! Seriously!" Adam snapped at him as he held his head with his hands. Yeah, like that could block a hit from Dean Winchester?

"I warned ya."

"Yeah, but that one was different."

"Doesn't really matter."

Adam crossed his arms. "Something tells me you're having way too much fun with this."

"Me?" Dean asked innocently enough. "Nah." He really was.

"Anyway Dean, I was just saying... You really want me to help you with _your _car?"

Against his better judgment, he was going to let Adam help him. He had let Sammy help, but that was under a different circumstance. Sammy needed to know how to fix the Impala because they both knew he wouldn't be around to do it. Sam had done a pretty good job taking care of his baby. Well, besides the Emo make over he decided to give her. Ipod? Not in his car.

"So... How much do y'know 'bout cars?" Dean asked Adam. He'd figured he start with the basics just to see what he had to work with. It turned out not that much.

"Thats the wheel," Adam pointed out as he listed off. "And the break and the gas... I know what those do... Does that count?"

Dean facepalmed. How was it that him and Sammy didn't know a thing about cars? "Didn't dad teach ya anythin'?"

"Just to drive," Adam reminded him. "It wasn't like he was a big part of my life Dean." There was some sadness there. Dean heard it, rather Adam was trying to hide or not was anyone's guess.

"Lucky you." Dean replied sarcastically.

Adam shook his head. "No, you and Sammy are the lucky ones."

"Ha!" he laughed at him. "Ya think me and Sam are lucky? He wasn't much a part of our lives either."

The tension was building back up between them again. They could feel it. Dean shook it away. He wanted to get to know his brother, and be able to be in the same distance as him without wanting to bash his brains in. It wasn't really Adam's fault. Dean had to keep reminding himself that. He sighed. It was time to get busy.

"Ya do know what tools are though right?" Dean asked him.

Adam rolled his eyes at his big brother. "Yes Dean, I know what tool are. I'm not that stupid."

Dean told them where he could find them and asked him to get them, along with a couple of beers, and the radio. "Anything else your majesty?" Adam asked him with a slight bow.

Dean laughed and flipped him off. He could easily give him more, but Dean thought it was best to start small and build later. Adam had to take a couple of trips back and forth but he got what Dean asked for. He placed the beers and tools near the Impala. Dean took care of the radio.

Dean was ready for Adam complain about his music. He wouldn't be the first one. However, Adam surprised him by actually liking it. At least he had good taste in tunes.

"Lift that up." Dean motioned to the hood.

Adam was careful as he did so. Everything was going to be need to be replaced. They had their work cut out for them.

A few hours later, they were making progress. It was slow and steady but the car was getting back to it's old self. Dean knew it wouldn't get fixed in a day. Hell, if Rome wasn't, no way his car was. Plus, he knew from experience. This baby would take him and Adam a good couple of weeks. They had the time, or they would have to take shifts. One would have to take care of the car while the other one had to take care of Sammy. Dean was all ready planning on Sam's home coming, as he tinkered with something under the Impala.

Adam tried to ignore the blood stains that he saw on the driver's side. There had been a lot more than he expected. He checked the back and spotted a few things. There was a toy solider stuck in the ash tray. "Hey Dean, what about this guy?" Adam called out.

Dean came out from under his car to see what Adam spotted. He chuckled. "Leave it."

"Why?"

Adam wouldn't understand. Adam did have a house with four walls. Sammy and him didn't. This was their home. He wondered if he should mention the legos in the vents?

"Meh, y'know how kids are. We cram shit down anywhere." Dean left it at that.

"Or up anywhere," Adam added. "I remember one time I stuck a marble up my nose. Mom had real fun trying to get that out."

Dean hurled over with laughter. "Marbles so don't go there."

"Trail and error I guess." Adam mused with a smile of his own.

"Ya think?" Dean asked between laughs. "Don't feel bad Adam, Sammy use to stick raisins up his."

"Raisins?" Adam returned.

"Yeah," he went back under the car. "Dad always told him not to play with his food. Guess he did it out of spite, even when he was little."

"Speaking of which, can we go see Sam?" Adam begged him. He missed his other older brother. "Please?"

Dean finished up under the car and came back out again. He wondered who was covered up more in grease and oil him or his baby. "Sure, we could use the break, and a shower."

Adam called it first before Dean could even blink. He was all ready in Bobby's house.

"Sonabitch!" Dean called after him.

This was their routine for the next few weeks. They would work on the car in the morning and go visit Sammy at night time. It was there time to just be brothers and hang out and try to get to know each other. Dean hated to admit it but he was starting to feel a pang of jealously sink him in. Once Sammy and Adam got on the subject of college, there was no stopping them. Dean was mute in those conversations just because he didn't understand half of what they were talking about. All he got was the girls, and the parties. Plus, this gave him time to look over Sammy.

Sam was healing pretty good. He wasn't as black and blue as used to be. The best part was he didn't need the tube anymore. He could breath on his own. That was good sign. Perhaps Castiel wouldn't have to heal him. Wouldn't that be interesting? Sam was a lot stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

"Hows the Impala coming?" Sammy wondered out loud, bringing Dean back into the conversation. He knew that Dean was feeling left out. He changed that.

"Adam's doin' good." Dean complimented. "Quick learner."

"Meh, good teacher." Adam replied.

"I'd rather be in her than this stupid bed." Sammy hated to complain but dammit. He wasn't much of a bed person. He was use to running around hunting things. It was just part of the life, and sleeping much wasn't part of their luxury.

"Ya will be Sammy." Dean assured him.

"Yeah, the doc said you should be able to come home in a few days!" Adam informed with a grin.

Sammy couldn't wait, and neither could they.

"Anybody hungry?" Dean asked as his stomach sounded off.

Sam looked at the tray of hospital food that a nurse had brought for him. It remained untouched. Hospital food was fucking nasty. He was hungry.

"Here Dean," Adam started digging for his wallet for change. .

"No, no, no." Dean wouldn't have it. Tonight, he was buying. He took his leave before they could argue. Besides, he wanted to give Adam some more alone time with Sam. He earned it.

Dean walked down the halls. He knew where the machines were by now. He'd been here enough. Dean smirked when he felt that familiar presence known only as Castiel. As he turned the corner the Angel was waiting for him by the soda machines.

"Hello Dean," Cas greeted. "How is Samuel?"

"Much better." he answered as he went to get some food and drinks for dinner.

"What about you?" Cas asked.

"What 'bout me?" Dean questioned. "I'm fine."

Hadn't Dean learned by now he could lie with anyone else but him? Cas shook his head. "You could have fooled me." he said, getting him to look at him. Dean looked drained. It was true what they said, the eyes were the windows to the soul, and yes Dean had one rather he wanted to believe it or not. Then there were the bags under his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping much have you?" Cas asked.

It was times like these that Dean hated having his own Angel. He missed privacy. "Sleep is fer losers anyway." he retorts. Dean turns his head to avoid those blue eyes of Castiel's so he could make a run for it.

"Dean," Castiel calls after him, but by the time he's done Dean makes a beeline to Sammy's room.

Why was he stuck with such an impatient charge? He sighed. He would let Dean go. For now.

Back at Sammy's room all three brothers were enjoying a healthy meal complete of chips and soda pop where all the basic food groups were met.

It was late by the time Dean got to bed that evening. He wasn't sure what time it was after they got out of Sammy's room. The doctors pretty much had to force them out. Adam had no problem going to bed. Dean made a round of checking on the Impala before he would hit the sack. If he guessed his baby should be back to normal by the time Sammy got home. Wouldn't that be an awesome home coming present?

Dean was in his bed now with his eyes wide open because he knew what would happen if he closed them. The nightmares would start up again, and they weren't of Hell this time. This bunch was something much worse. By the way Adam described the accident, he had a much worse one in his head, and the turn out wasn't as good as the one that actually happened. In his nightmares, he didn't just lose his car, he lost both of his brothers Sam and Adam. They were DOA before he could even get to them. He didn't bother telling body. They had enough to worry about – Sammy getting better, Adam fitting in with their all ready screwed so called family, and fixing the car. The last thing they needed was Dean bitching and moaning about nightmares.

"Go to sleep Dean,"

There went that familiar (sometimes annoying) presence again. "Cas, I've told you. It's creepy when there is someone watchin' ya sleep."

Castiel would prove he would do more than watch over him. "Hey, wat'cha doin'!" Dean demanded as he felt the bed shift with extra weight. "Cas get outta my freakin' bed!"

"Who said anything about watching?" Castiel asked him, in return Dean gave him a WTF expression that was answered soon enough.

Dean was strong, but Castiel was stronger. He had his arms around Dean before he could make any protest. "Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a Gawd damn Sarah McLachlan song?" Here he was, in the arms of a freaking Angel. True, he was one sexy mother of an Angel but that wasn't the point! The point was that Castiel was a dude!

"It is just my vessel Dean, remember we are ageless, and sexless," Castiel reminded him. "This is the only way I can offer some comfort to you." Cas had to admit it was nice being this close to Dean without him being reminded of personal space. Dean had stopped struggling now.

Dean stopped because here it was nice, and warm. Comforting. "Go to sleep," Cas said again.

There was no arguments this time. He drifted off into darkness, without any nightmares. Castiel smiled. The funny thing about Angels were they didn't just offer physical healing, there was that little added bonus called spiritual too.

**TBC...**


	5. Sammy in Vicodin Land

**A/N: **I really like Bill Engval. He's one of my favorite comedians. Well, one of his bits about Vicodin really got me thinking: What would Sammy Winchester be like on that shit? Because I just don't love drunk!Sam I love me some druggedup!Sam too!

**Chapter Five: Sammy in Vicodin Land:**

Sammy was in a wonderful place called Vidicant Land. It was full of color and he was so high he wasn't sure if he'd ever come down, and of course there was the occasional flying purple pink spotted elephant. He called him Dumbo. His Dumbo didn't need that damn feather because his Dumbo was fucking awesome! He was awesome. Sam could fly too, or at least he'd like to think he could. He wanted to fly with Dumbo.

"Check me out! I'm !" Sammy sang out as he out stretched his arms and went to push off from the wheel chair – curiosity of Bobby.

"Whoa, hold it. Ya ain't goin' no where Peter Pan." Dean told Sammy and got his ass back down before he hurt himself.

"I ain't a girl!" Sammy shot at him and stuck out his tongue. "I ain't no Julie Andrews!" He smiled. Julie Andrews did that too him. He totally loved her! "The hills are alive with the sounds of music! With songs they have sung for a thousand years!" Sam sang out.

"Is he okay?" Adam asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah," Dean assured him with a snicker. "Sammy can't handle anythin'." he pushed Sam up into Bobby's house. They had built him a ramp when Bobby was in this damn thing. They kept it just case of emergencies like this one. "A couple of beers – light beers might I had, and he's gone." Dean informed Adam.

Adam held the door open. He didn't like to see Sammy so drugged up. His eyes were glazed over and there was that loopy smirk, with a touch of drool.

"Don't even think of givin' this one NyQuil." Dean said once they were in the house. "It's funny as Hell but it ain't pretty."

"That shit is nasty." Adam told him.

"Yeah, but it works." Bobby said. He was waiting for him. "I got the guest room set up down here," he replied. "I figured that would be best for Sammy so he won't have to keep going up and down the stairs."

It looked like Sam would be on crutches and have a cast for a little bit. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and Dean was grateful. At least this way he could keep a better eye on him. The car still needed worked on too. He would talk with Adam about that later. Shifts needed to be planned out. Sam was their first priority. Then the car.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said as he wheeled Sammy in. By the looks of it, Sam could use some much needed rest. He could sleep off the meds. Hopefully, he wouldn't need anymore of this shit. However, Dean knew it was for the pain. God only knew how much Sammy was in, but with the Vicodin in his system that was able to put him in his happy place.

"Here we go Sam," Dean said as he wheeled him into his new bed room.

"Wwwwweeeeeeeeee!" Sammy cried out.

"Hey Adam, help me get him into bed." Dean said.

"Sure,"

"You know what you guys?" Sammy started mumbling.

"Should I even ask?" Dean muttered as he counted to three to lift Sam up. He had him by the shoulders, Adam got the bottom of him. He tried to be as careful with his legs.

"I has the bestest brothers in the whole wide world!" Sammy declared and slung his arms around Dean which was making it hard for him to move him.

"Um, Sam." Dean pleaded.

"Come on, tell me you lurv me!" Sammy demanded. "You never ever ever tell me you lurv me!"

Adam was trying hard not to laugh because if he did he would drop Sammy. Sam was making that difficult for him. "Yeah Dean, tell him you _lurv_ him!" Adam couldn't resist.

Dean a shot a I'm-so-gonna-kick-yer-ass-look. Somehow, Dean managed to get Sam into bed with Adam's help. Bobby brought in his crutches and placed them next to Sammy's bed.

"This is never gets old." Bobby complimented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, real riot this one." Dean huffed.

Sam didn't care if Dean didn't tell him lurved him or not. Vicodin helped him move onto singing. However, Sammy didn't just blame his meds, he blamed this one Dean. His brother sang all the freaking time. It got catchy.

"L is for the way you look at me," Sammy started stretching. To say it was off key would be an understatement. "O is for the only one I see!" He looked at his brothers were silent. He didn't like that. "Come on guys! Sing with me!"

"I don't really sing." Adam put up his hands.

"Yer tellin' me." Dean joked.

"V is very very extra ordinary!" Sammy continued.

"Are you sure he's going to be all right Dean?" Adam asked.

Dean nodded. "Get some sleep Sammy."

"I'm not tired Deano!" Sam made known loud and proud. "Hey! Hey! Check out! Sammy, that would be me." Sam pointed to himself. "Then Deano." He went to Dean. Then finally Adam. "Frank!" Sammy then went about singing a Rat Pack Melody.

"We've guessed." Bobby stated.

"Got any of that NyQuil with you?" Adam was only half way joking.

"Sure, but when he tries to get yer ass into bed with him, don't be cryin' to me!" Dean warned him.

Adam didn't want to know the story behind that one. Some questions were just better left unasked.

"It's witch craft!" Sammy howled out. "Wicked witch craft! And although I know it's strictly taboo!"

Bobby found himself tapping along with Sam's offbeat rendition of the classic. Dean caught that. "Yer kiddin' me right?"

"Sinatra is Sinatra," Bobby reminded him.

"Sam ain't no Sinatra." Dean pointed out with a laugh. "Frankie is probably spinning double time in his grave right 'bout now."

Then suddenly Sammy went quiet. His eyes closed, and his head down. Dean didn't have to ask how the Hell did that happen because Hell had nothing to do with it. Dean looked at the foot of Sammy's bed to see Castiel with his arm up. He pulled his Jedi/Angel Mind Trick on Sammy.

"That should help him rest." Castiel said.

"At least its quiet." Adam said.

"Come on, everyone out." Bobby ordered and waved them back into the kitchen. He figured they could all use a drink. Except Cas. Bobby knew what that sonabitch was like drunk. Sammy was all ready drugged up. He didn't want to add a drunk Angel in this messed up equation too.

"I was really hoping to get that car fixed before Sammy came home." Dean said once they all got settled at the table with a bottle in their hands. "Speakin' of which Adam, how do you think we should do this? I figured we could jest take turns. One on the car. The other with Sam."

Adam took a sip. "Thats fine by me." he replied. "You want first round with Sam?" Adam asked. "Oldest brother gets first dips."

Dean smiled. For that one, he would let Adam have the first go with Sammy Watch. Besides, he felt like he needed to get his hands busy.

Castiel was outside with him as he got started. He didn't like seeing Dean like this. Between taking care of Sammy, Adam, and now the car... It was a bit much. If Dean didn't watch it he would over do it. Cas reminded him of this.

Dean didn't understand it. Why did they always have to do this to him? When their dad died, Sammy did the same thing, always checking up on him (innocent like of course) and asking him if he was okay. This was hold he handled shit. If they couldn't handle it. Then they could go fuck off. Everyone did things different ways. All though, he had to let Cas have this one this time. One: because of the other night and two: Castiel really didn't know any better.

"I know well enough Dean," Cas tapped into Dean's mind waves. Again. "Humans do have limits."

"And I know mine, thank ya very much." Dean retorted from under the hood.

Cas came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder so he could get him to look at him. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean said and pushed him off.

"Dean," Cas pleaded.

"Fine. I promise. There ya happy?" Dean shot at him and focused his attention back on his baby.

No, Cas wasn't happy. He couldn't lie, but he didn't have to answer Dean either. He sighed. One thing about humans that he had learned was that they lie, and cheat. Dean had a Bachelor's Degree in the lying department.

Dean didn't have to look back to see that the Angel was gone.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **I don't think this is my best chapter, but meh I need to work on writing our favorite boys drunk or drugged up anyway, and here's perfect practice.


	6. AW

**A/N: **I hate to do this to you guys because you all been great but this is the finale chapter to this one. Don't worry though I have tons of Adam stories swirling around in my head that are dying to get out. I just don't like to have too many fictions going on at once. Should have the newest one ready to go by tomorrow. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, alerted and faved. Adam!Girls (yeah, I'm an Adam!Girl now too!) pwnage! We're the few the proud and the awesome!

**Chapter Six: A.W.:**

Sammy was really hating these crutches. It wasn't easy moving them around with a cast on his arm either. He wasn't really suppose to be up but he couldn't stay in that bed anymore. He managed to sneak past Adam who was out in a chair.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" Then there was Dean who he could never get around.

Dean had come into the kitchen to get a beer. He was getting thirsty. He was glad he did. "Get yer ass back in bed!" he stormed up to him with a pointed finger back to his new room.

"I don't want to be in bed Dean!" Sammy shot at him. "That's all been in and I'm sick of it! Put me to work! Hello, research! Something!"

Adam bolted up at the sound of their arguing. "Shit," he cursed when he found Sam out of bed. He ran in to regroup with his brothers.

Dean saw him. "Ya were suppose to be watchin' him!"

"I was!"

"Really? It doesn't look it!" Dean spat.

"Dean, chill," Sammy pleaded coming to Adam's defense.

"I'm sorry Dean," Adam apologized quickly.

"Not as sorry as yer gonna be after I'm threw with ya!" Dean promised.

Adam found himself getting behind Sam. It wasn't a smart move, but when you saw someone as big as Dean come at you, you found what you could, and Sammy was one heck of a shield. Dean wouldn't come threw him.

Sam looked behind him and he smiled. It was nice to see that Adam was learning that he could use him for protection. Thats what he was there for. He didn't care how broken he was, he would protect Adam from Dean if he had to. Dean had to remember that Adam wasn't use to all this chaos. He was losing sleep, and it was catching up with him.

Dean stopped himself. Adam was a smart bastard using Sam like that. He would have to step out behind him one time and when he did thats when he would let him have it. It was one thing with the accident. That was said and done, all the blame games, but this was different now. If they weren't close to Sam he could get hurt. What if he had tripped and damaged himself more?

Dean felt his anger die down. Castiel appeared before them. There was the reason why. He was the only one who could do that these days.

Cas smiled at the sight of Sam being on his feet. "It's good to see you walking around Samuel."

"Thanks Cas," he replied. "I didn't get far, but I better get back to bed. Again."

Castiel reached out to stop him. "If you want I can heal you?"

"I thought ya said you couldn't?" Dean questioned.

"I said I could see what I could do, and I have." he answered Dean with a smile. "I have talked to some of my superiors and they gave me the go to heal Samuel. You are of better use to them healed."

"Aww, thanks for the consideration Cas." Dean mumbled.

"That's great!" Adam cheered, ignoring Dean's retort. Who cared as long as Sam could be back to normal. As close to normal as they could be anyway, and in one piece."Well, do your Angel Mojo Majic!"

"It's... Uh... Not going to hurt is it?" Sammy asked him.

"No," was Cas assurance.

"Then go for it!" Sam was more than willing. "I don't want to be walking around with these for the next couple of weeks."

So, Castiel worked his mojo on Sam. "Be still," Cas instructed. Sammy did as told. "Sam, Dean, Adam, you might want to close your eyes."

They all closed their eyes. The three brothers couldn't see the light, but they felt it. It was warm and soothing as it washed off from Sam onto Dean and Adam. Sam's aching body, wasn't paining him anymore. When the light was gone, Cas told them all to open their eyes.

"Sam!" Adam cried out. "Check that shit out! You don't even have the cast anymore!"

Sam looked down at himself. Adam was right there wasn't a cast on his arm. He twisted and bend to see how good Castiel's Angel tricks worked on him. There was no pain at all. It was as if there had been no accident all. Thanks to Cas' Angel Mojo there wouldn't even be scars.

"Thanks Cas," Sam replied and extended a hand out to The Angel.

Castiel took it and shook. He remembered a time when he was hesitant to touching Samuel. No longer, because these days he considered Sam a Brother in Arms. "Your most welcome," was Castiel's reply.

"Well, do you guys need help with the Impala?" Sammy asked.

As they got to work on the car, Dean couldn't help but smile to himself. All three Winchester boys working on his baby. He wondered if their dad, where ever he was looking down on them smiling. Dean was sure they were a sight to see. He could even swear that he could hear the Impala puring. He petted her down.

Before getting the seats changed and repaired, Adam caught something. "What's this?" he asked as he ripped the material up so he could see better. He saw initials.

D.W.

And

S. W.

Adam let his hand rub across them. He didn't have to ask who these belonged to. That was an easy one.

Dean and Sam had carved their initials in to mark their territory. This was their home. It was Adam's now too. He dug into his jean pocket to get out his knife and tossed it to Adam.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Adam asked him.

"What do ya think?" Dean teased. "Do ya need an invite?"

Adam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um... Yeah," He wasn't born yesterday. This was Dean's baby. He didn't want to go carving into it without permission. Although, he had to admit the moment he saw them he wanted to add his too. It would really make it official then.

Adam looked at Sammy. He gave him a swift nod of his head. Adam grinned and carved away. He didn't put his birth name. Instead, he put A. W.

"Adam Winchester," Dean let that name roll out from his tongue. It sounded a whole lot better.

"That okay?" Adam asked. "I mean I know I'm not officially a Winchester..."

"Don't be talkin' like that." Dean argued with him. "Ya are."

"But my birth certificate-"

"Meh, it's jest a piece of paper." Dean reminded him. "Blood is thicker than paper."

"Thats water Dean." Sammy corrected.

"Blood is thicker than anything." Dean retorted.

Dean won.

The new material for the seats came in and the Impala was taking care of. They even washed her down. Adam thought they soaked each other more than the car though. It didn't bother him, none of them really. It was awesome getting into a water fight. It was one Hell of a way to cool off. Better even, when Dean and Adam teamed up and snuck up behind Sammy and dumped the dirty bucket of soapy water on him.

Sam got his revenge easy enough by chasing them down for hugs. "No chick flick moments!" Dean yelled at him. He tried to push him away. He didn't want that shit all over him. That water was entirly meant for his wear only. Sammy got him though, and Adam too.

"Big group hug!" Sam declared.

"We lurv you too Sammy," Adam teased him.

"What?" Sam couldn't remember that trip to Vicodin Land. Adam and Dean would feel him on the glory details a few days later when they were back on the road. All three brothers, together in one piece. The way it should be.

**END. **

**A/N: **I got this baby in before work! Go me!


End file.
